Erwartungen
by RomanticFlower
Summary: Da ist ER. Er ist der Mensch, den ich um alles auf der Welt hasse. Naja,  das denken zumindest alle. Aber ich, Lily Evans, bin hoffungslos in James Potter verliebt.


_Disclaimer__: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören der wundervollen Joanne K. Rowling. Sie hat mich nur ein bisschen in ihrem Sandkasten spielen lassen._

**Okay, Leute, hier ist es. Mein erster Oneshot, meine erste Fanfiktion überhaupt. **

***puh* war gar nicht so leicht, wie ich immer dachte.**

**Nachdem ich vor zwei Jahren mit „Erwartungen" angefangen habe (mit Hand geschrieben, ich war bei meiner Oma), die Motivation verloren habe, sie irgendwann wieder gefunden habe und alles was ich bis dahin geschrieben hatte abgetippt habe, um dann wieder die Motivation zu verlieren, habe ich sie heute endlich wieder wieder gefunden. **

**Und das alles verdanke ich meinem Mauspad xD… aber darauf will ich jetzt nicht weiter eingehen =D**

**Also los geht's! (Wer Rechtschreib- oder Grammatikfehler findet, darf sie behalten ;) )**

* * *

Erwartungen

Da ist ER. Er ist der Mensch, den ich um alles auf der Welt hasse. Naja, das denken zumindest alle. Aber in Wirklichkeit bin ich, wie wohl die Hälfte der weiblichen Hogwarts- Bevölkerung, schon längst seinen wunderschönen haselnussbraunen Augen und seinem unwiderstehlichem Charme verfallen.

Hah! Jetzt habt ihr es. Ich, Lily Evans, bin hoffungslos in James Potter verliebt.

Ihr werdet jetzt bestimmt sagen: „Waas? Lily Evans? Die ist doch nie und nimmer in James Potter verliebt."

Aber was kann ich sagen? Ich wollte es am Anfang ja selbst nicht glauben, aber mittlerweile gibt es keine Zweifel mehr. Ich meine, ich könnte stundenlang von ihm reden. Diese strahlenden haselnussbraunen Augen, die immer funkeln wenn er mich sieht.

Das schiefe Grinsen, das eigentlich unglaublich arrogant, aber doch süß ist, seine Haare, diese pechschwarzen, total verstrubbelten Haare, die aussehen, als ob sie noch nie einen Kamm gesehen hätten. Wie es sich wohl anfühlt mit den Fingern durch sie hindurch zu fahren? Ich wette sie sind ganz weich und fühlen sich unglaublich gut an.

Und erst dieser Körper. James hat alles was sich ein Mädchen, in diesem Falle ich, wünschen kann. Er ist groß, hat starke Arme und sein Oberkörper ist auch nicht von schlechten Eltern. Er trainiert mit Sicherheit, ich meine Quidditch allein kann einem Mann nicht so einen Körper bescheren…mhhh… Was man damit wohl alles anstellen könnte… Entschuldigung ich schweife schon wieder ab.

Okay, er kommt gerade auf mich zu, bleibt vor mir stehen und blitzt mich mit seinen Augen an.

Ruhig bleiben Evans, immer schön so tun als ob es dich kaltlassen würde.

„Na, Evans, gehst du mit mir aus?"

Es lässt mich nicht kalt. Er lässt mich nicht kalt.

Alle sehen mich erwartungsvoll an. Sie hoffen wohl, dass ich ihn jetzt wieder runtermache und anschreie, wie ich es eigentlich immer tue. Ich weiß selbst nicht warum, okay, ich weiß es schon. Ich meine, ich habe zwei Jahre lang nur nein gesagt und dann soll ich plötzlich ‚Ja' schreien, so wie ich es am liebsten tun würde? Aber ich erfülle immer die Erwartungen anderer. Ich bin gut in der Schule, mache immer meine Hausaufgaben und sage nein zu James Potter, obwohl sich meine Gefühle schon längst geändert haben.

Also blicke ich in seine Augen und sage so kalt wie möglich: „Vergiss es, Potter. Ich werde niemals mit dir ausgehen!"

Ich habe es schon wieder getan, auch wenn es mir das Herz bricht. Ich glaube, genau das hat meine Stimme, vielleicht waren es auch meine Augen, verraten, denn er sieht mich verwundert an. Doch dann ändert sich der Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Ich denke ich habe Verständnis in ihnen gesehen, aber ich kann den Blickkontakt nicht länger halten, also blicke ich zu Boden.

Ich habe Angst, dass er noch mehr aus meinen Augen liest. Gleichzeitig will ich genau das. Ich will, dass er alles erfährt, dass er weiß, dass ich ihn liebe. Gott, ich bin so feige. Ich könnte mir selbst in den Hintern treten.

Nein, Lily, fang jetzt nicht auch noch an zu heulen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie er seine Hand in meine Richtung bewegt. Bevor er etwas sagen kann oder bemerkt, dass ich Tränen in den Augen habe, drehe ich mich um und dränge mich so schnell wie möglich durch die Schülermenge, die sich um uns herum gebildet hat.

Nachdem ich durch das Portraitloch geklettert bin und die Fette Dame sich hinter mir geschlossen hat, fange ich an zu rennen. Ich renne so schnell ich kann aus dem Schloss raus und auf die Ländereien. Beim Schwarzen See angekommen lasse ich mich auf den Boden sinken und weine stumme Tränen.

Während ich kleine Steinchen in den See werfe und dabei zusehe, wie die Riesenkrake herumschwimmt, denke ich über das nach, was gerade eben passiert ist.

Ich verstehe mich ja selber nicht. Warum kann ich nicht einfach ‚ja' sagen, wenn er mich nach einem Date fragt? Ich möchte nicht mehr ‚nein' sagen, aber ich kann mich einfach nicht dazu bringen etwas anderes zu antworten. Ich kann es nicht, weil alle erwarten, dass ich ‚nein' sage. Ich kann einfach nichts entgegen der Erwartungen anderer machen. Ich kann es einfach nicht.

Plötzlich spüre ich, wie jemand ganz vorsichtig von hinten die Arme um mich legt. Ich merke sofort, dass es James ist und würde mich am liebsten gegen ihn lehnen. Ich tue es nicht. Ich versuche mich aus seinen Armen zu befreien, aber er hält mich fest und zieht mich näher an seine Brust heran. Er beugt sich vor und ich spüre seinen warmen Atem an meinem Hals.

„Lily", er flüstert meinen Namen so liebevoll, dass es mir ein angenehmes Kribbeln in meinem Bauch beschert. Seine Stimme hat eine unglaubliche Macht über mich und ich höre auf mich zu wehren und lehne mich nun doch an ihn.

Es ist ein schönes Gefühl seinen Körper zu spüren, seine Wärme zu fühlen und seinen Atem zu hören. Es gibt mir ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit und ich fühle mich sicher. Ich würde ewig so sitzen bleiben können, aber seine warme, tiefe Stimme holt mich in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Lily, warum lässt du es nicht einfach zu? Denk nicht darüber nach, was die anderen von dir denken oder was sie von dir erwarten. Tu einfach das, was du willst und lass dein Leben nicht von allen anderen bestimmen."

Ich drehe mich langsam zu ihm um. Er sucht meinen Blick und ich lasse es zu, lasse zu, dass er in meinen Augen liest. Ich versuche all meine Liebe für ihn in meinen Blick zu legen und hoffe, dass er begreift wie stark ich für ihn empfinde.

Nach wenigen Sekunden, vielleicht waren es auch Minuten oder Stunden, mir kam es auf jeden Fall ewig vor, beugt er sich langsam zu mir vor und legt seine Lippen auf meine.

Sie sind weich und warm und ohne zu zögern erwidere ich seinen Kuss. Er ist sanft und zögerlich und viel zu schnell löst James sich wieder von mir. Ich öffne die Augen.

Mir ist gar nicht klar, dass ich sie zugemacht habe. Sein Gesicht ist immer noch nur wenige Millimeter von meinem entfernt.

Unwillkürlich wandern meine Augen zu seinem Mund, der sich zu einem leichten Lächeln verzogen hatte. Ich löse meinen Blick von seinen Lippen und schaue in seine Augen. Als ich den fragenden Ausdruck in ihnen sehe, wird mir klar was ich tun muss. Ich packe ihn an seiner Krawatte, Schuluniformen sind ja so nützlich, ziehe ihn zu mir heran und küsse ihn.

Denn eins ist mir klar geworden. James Potter, mitsamt seinen haselnussbraunen Augen, seinem schwarzen Haar und seinen unglaublichen Küssen, ist es wert, sich gegen die Erwartungen aller zu stellen. Was kümmert es mich, was sie denken? Das Gefühl von James' Lippen auf meinen ist etwas, das ich um nichts auf der Welt je wieder missen möchte.

* * *

Da ist ER. Er ist der Mensch, den ich über alles auf der Welt liebe. Das denken zumindest alle und diesmal haben sie sogar Recht.

Ich bin jetzt schon drei Monate mit James zusammen und was soll ich sagen? Es hat sich viel und dann wieder fast nichts in meinem Leben verändert.

In James Freunden habe auch ich gute Freunde gefunden und was andere über mich denken ist mir mittlerweile egal geworden. Ich habe schließlich den besten Freund, den ein Mädchen haben kann, an meiner Seite.

Ich kann immer noch stundenlang über James Potter reden. Nur das ich jetzt wirklich weiß worüber ich rede. Und lasst es mir euch sagen, seine Haare sind in Wirklichkeit noch viel weicher, als sie aussehen und was ich alles mit seinem Körper anstellen kann…Das behalte ich lieber für mich.

The End

**

* * *

**

Okay, ihr habt es geschafft.

**Wenn ihr mir jetzt noch ein Review da lasst, würde ich mich super freuen…**

**Eure RomanticFlower**


End file.
